Corruption
by Kuroi Enkou
Summary: GokuVegeta...unrequited?...angst...Goku going insane, the usual. just R 'n' R I'm not good at summaries


Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOPE NEVER HAS BEEN NEVER WILL BE.

A/N: I've been reading alot of DBZ lately and decided to write this as a spur of the moment type thing -shrugs- Review and tell me if ya like it or not.

Goku smiled, 'Today's the day...I'll finally tell Vegeta how I feel about him.'

He hurriedly dressed and sat down to eat, looking up at Chi-Chi, pity hidden carefully in his eyes.

"Bulma called...she wants us to meet her and Vegeta over there to tell us some news." Chi-Chi's eyes sparkled contemplating what it could be.

Goku nodded absently, "That's good...I was already heading over there anyways." He grinned goofily and stood up, walking towards the door, "I'll meet you there," and took off towards C.C.

He landed on the door step and walked in not bothering with knocking, knowing they won't mind. He walked to the kitchen, hearing curses, thinking that it's Vegeta.

"Training?" I scowled at Kakarot's amused tone.

"No and go away," I glared waiting for him to leave.

He raised an eyebrow, "Fine, but I have to speak with about something later," He bit his lip looking surprisingly unsure.

"Fine whatever...After the Onna's news." Goku grinned and strode out.

A few minutes later Chi-Chi arrived and they went to the living room to sit, Vegeta prefering to stand, arms crossed, in a corner.

"Vegeta proposed to me a couple of days ago and I accepted, we're getting married in a week or two, isn't it fantastic?!?" Bulma's excited voice screeched.

The women squealed and went off into a seperate room plotting the wedding day.

-----

Goku's eyes went blank as Bulma's words processed through his brain. They filled with tears that were forced away as he remembered Vegeta in the corner. His fist clenched tightly, knuckles turning white, a dark expression flitted across Goku's face, not going unnoticed by Vegeta. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply calming down, I'll deal later. A few moments after, Chi-Chi and Bulma returned, happiness radiating from both in torrents, one happy for her friend and the other for herself. Bulma smiled in thanks as Goku smiled and congratulated them, the fakeness of his smile going unnoticed.

"Good-bye!" Goku waved and took off, not noticing Vegeta's contemplative expression.

'Kakarot's chi is unusually dark, what the hell's wrong this time? He'll get over it.'

Said man was on a cliff, pounding the ground, howling and sobbing in anguish, "It's not fair...It's not..." He broke off, his breathing ragged and his chi fluctuating wildly.

"Maybe it was a joke, maybe Vegeta won't show up for the wedding," His red rimmed eyes held a glint of hope as he deluded himself.

He shook his head and took off towards home, grinning and clinging on to that last bit of hope.

...Wedding day...

Goku clenched his fists and stared with cold flat eyes at the pastor who recited the vows.

"Do you Bulma take Vegeta as your husband?"

Bulma's eyes glittered with joy, "I do." Goku scowled at the women before looking towards Vegeta waiting for his answer.

"And do you Vegeta take Bulma as your wife?" Goku's eyes glittered in hope.

"...I do." Goku's eyes widened in horror, before going blank, teetering on the edge of insanity. His heart felt as though it were being torn in two and stepped upon.

"I now pronounce you man and wife...you may kiss the bride."

As Vegeta's lips touched Bulma's lips Goku's chi exploded outwards surrounding him in abnormally dark chi.

Vegeta jerked in surprise, "What the hell?! What's wrong with you?!? Goku calm down!" He spoke Goku's earth name in hopes of him calming, only to find himself pinned under Goku's icy cold, blank stare, not unlike his own at times, though he never expected it to come from Kakarot.

Chi-Chi ran up to him and tried to talk sense into her husband, "Goku what's wrong?! Answer me!" She fell, stunned, after being slapped, against Vegeta who was equally surprised, never having known Kakarot capable of hitting an innocent.

His voice chillingly cold, "My name's not Goku anymore," he smiled darkly, looking for all the world like a blood-thirsty saiyan, "It's Kakarot," They stared after him, looking astonished and frightened, except for Vegeta who just smirked, "It seems he's not morally bound anymore."

Chi-Chi's still in shock along with Bulma asked, "What're you talking about?"

"I mean it seems he been corrupted, he's a true saiyan now." He laughed chillingly, "He's not the weak-willed pacifist anymore, he's a killer." A smirk curled at the edge of his lips as he took off after Kakarot.

Finis

A/N: Kinda crappy huh? I kinda ended it hurriedly so...blah...R 'n' R ciao. 


End file.
